


Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [42]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU of an AU, Christmas Presents, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Christophe's Christmas present turns out to be something he could never in his wildest dreams expected.





	Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christophe Giacometti Week Day 3 (no, I'm not behind at all, why do you ask?).

The last thing Chris expected when he checked his email on Christmas morning was something from v_nikiforov. Why would Viktor Nikiforov want to contact him? Wasn’t he in the middle of his Nationals? How did Viktor even have Christophe’s email anyway? It’s not like it was something easy to guess, not for someone who didn’t know him. Still, he couldn’t see any plausible way that this was an accident and meant to go to someone else, either. He was curious enough to open it.

_Dear Chris,_

Nickname already? From the Russians Christophe had met, he’d thought nicknames were a bigger deal to them. Not that he minded.

_Hello! Yes, I really am Viktor Nikiforov. It’s hard to prove that over email, but you can Skype me at v_nikiforov so you can see that I’m who I say I am._

_We’re soulmates._

Well, that explained a lot, then. He was going to have to contact Viktor to make sure this was really him, but it explained how Viktor had the address.

_We have another soulmate, a skater from Japan. I plan to go to Japan on the 30th. If you can come, I hope to see you there, and I think Yuuri would appreciate it, too._

Two soulmates. Viktor Nikiforov and another skater. This was the best Christmas present Chris had ever gotten. The email had links to a JSF profile and some YouTube videos of Yuuri skating. He was enthralling. Chris was skeptical, but if this was a fake Viktor, whoever was behind it had put a lot of research into it. He had to know.

The Skype call was answered right away. A beaming Viktor waved to him. “Hello! Chris! I’m glad you called!”

“Japan?”

“Japan. Did you watch the videos?”

“Several times. He’s so cute!” Viktor’s smile somehow got brighter. “Does he speak English?”

“Yes. Very well, in fact. His accent is just as adorable as everything else about him!”

“The 30th, you said?” Chris was already planning arguments to use on his coach to let him go. “I’ll have to talk to my coach, but I think I can talk him into it. Any advice?”

Viktor shrugged. “Yakov’s coming with me, so it’s not like we’d be completely unsupervised.”

“That’s not going to scare anyone. You shouldn’t need supervision, you’re eighteen, so why’s he coming?”

“Scouting.” Chris’s skepticism must have shown on his face, because Viktor explained, “Yuuri doesn’t have a proper coach and Yakov thinks he might be able to work with him.”

“Wow. Nice!” Josef would want to know a lot more about a potential skater before agreeing to take on a foreigner. Viktor probably knew more, but still, Yakov’s reputation for only taking Russians was well-known.

 

Josef was surprised, but he agreed readily to let Chris go. It was as good a time as any, there was plenty of time before Europeans, and with Viktor going as well, it made too much sense. Chris flew to Russia first, after Viktor pulled a couple strings to get Chris the seat next to him on the flight to Japan. “I’m sorry I don’t remember you from Junior Worlds. I watched your programs from that competition on YouTube. They were lovely.”

“Thank you! I love watching you skate, too. Of course you don’t remember me, I barely made it to the Free Skate and was lucky to get into the top 20. Next time we compete against each other, if you don’t remember me, then I’m going to be hurt.”

Yakov mostly left the two boys to talk among themselves, watching video on his laptop for most of the flight. Viktor used the time to pass along as much as he could remember about Yuuri from his dream and his research.

Chris took the opportunity to ask a question that had been bothering him. “How do you feel about having two of us? You’ve always sounded so excited about finding your other half…”

Viktor shrugged and winked. “I’m just as happy with finding my other two thirds! It’s more complicated with three than two, with a third person’s needs and personality and all to consider, but I’m sure we’ll find a way to make it work. I’m very grateful you two are soulmates as well, it seems less likely we’ll run into problems with jealousy that way… although if Yuuri ends up coming to St. Petersburg with me and Yakov, we’ll have to work extra hard to make sure you don’t feel left out or like a third wheel.”

Yakov cleared his throat. “You’re welcome at my rink whenever Josef will let you come visit, and if Josef’s willing to extend the same courtesy to Viktor, I’ll let him go unless it’s a point where I need him at my rink. Yuuri, too, if he ends up skating with me.”

“Thank you, Yakov!” Viktor glomped his coach as best he could in the airplane seats.

 

Yuuri was at school when they got to Hasetsu, so they went straight to Yu-Topia to check in. There was a shriek as soon as they stepped inside, and a tall woman with long brown hair jumped to her feet and pointed. “What are you doing here, Yakov?”

Yakov startled, but recovered quickly. “Minako? This is a surprise. I don’t suppose you know Katsuki Yuuri?”

“I know him.” Minako crossed her arms, eyes narrowed to slits. “What’s your interest in him? He’s not Russian. If this is some sort of pathetic attempt to convince Lilia to come back, I really don’t think even my protégé could do it.”

“Your protégé? But he’s a skater.”

“He was a danseur first. I think he’d have come back to it if it weren’t for this guy.” Minako pointed to Viktor. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Chris and I came to meet Yuuri!”

“Wow.” Minako shook her head and turned back to Yakov. “Really? This is your plan?”

“This has absolutely nothing to do with Lilia. I could tell from the videos that he’s had extensive ballet training, but Japan’s a big enough place I had no reason to know he was your student.”

“Right. So why are you here?”

“I’m here to scout Yuuri.”

“Have you started taking foreign skaters, then? Chris isn’t a Russian name.”

“I’m not Yakov’s skater, either. I’m here with Viktor.”

“Why?”

“I think Yuuri deserves to hear that first,” Viktor interrupted. “Where would be the best place for us to meet him when he gets out from school, do you think?”

“Here, probably. He’ll want to drop off his books and get his skates before going to practice.” The blonde woman imitated Minako’s posture. “What do you want with my little brother?”

“He should hear…”

“Yeah, you said that. He’s fourteen. You must be crazy if you think someone like you shows up and just gets to talk to him without telling his family what’s going on.”

The door opened, and three teenagers came in. Two boys and a girl. The girl screamed and grabbed hold of the younger boy’s arm. “Yuuri! Oh my god! Yuuri, do you see him?”

“I see him…” Yuuri took a couple shaky steps toward Viktor. “Viktor Nikiforov?”

“That’s me! Hello, Yuuri!” Viktor reached out and took Chris’s hand. “This is Christophe Giacometti. You’ve seen him skate, too. We need to talk to you, and it would probably be best for you if we didn’t have quite the audience.”

Yuuri’s sister growled. “There is no way you’re taking him off alone. Not when you won’t tell anyone what’s going on.”

“Come with us, then!”

Yuuri shook his head. “Mari, I really don’t think Viktor and Christophe are going to hurt me. Not with a room full of witnesses who knew I went off with them. If Viktor says it’s better not to have an audience, then I’m doing this alone.”

Mari gave in without grace, but Yuuri led Viktor and Chris to the hot springs. It was empty. “Why are you here?”

“Chris and I are both your soulmates. I turned eighteen last week, I had my dream, and the two of you could see each other too.”

“Wha… no. No, this isn’t… I can’t be your soulmate! Are you sure you weren’t just seeing me because of Chris…?”

“You can’t be Viktor’s soulmate, but you can be mine?”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t… that’s not… that sounded awful, didn’t it. I am so sorry.” Yuuri bowed deeply. “It’s just… I’ve been a fan of Viktor for years, and…”

They were interrupted by a flying brown blur followed by Mari. “Yuuri. You okay, bro?”

“I’m… there has to be some sort of mistake. He says they’re my soulmates.”

A look of uncertainty came over Mari’s face, and she sat back on her heels. “Yuuri, you’ve made me read or watch everything Viktor’s ever said. He’s said a lot of things about soulmates, none of which would make him the kind of person who’d lie about it.”

“But… Mari… how…”

“Someone had to be Viktor’s soulmate, might as well be you. And Chris…?”

Chris nodded. “That’s what Viktor said, and I believe him. Yuuri, I was skeptical, too, but Viktor knew I existed, which he really shouldn’t.”

“Same with being able to find me, but…” Yuuri still shook, but the dog in his arms licking his face helped. “Viktor, I…”

“How’s your foot?”

“My…” Yuuri glanced fearfully at Mari, who had gone a little pale. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the burn where you accidentally stepped on something that shouldn’t have been there.”

Yuuri buried his face in Vicchan’s fur. Mari’s voice shook as she said, “I haven’t said anything. You must have, in the dream.”

Yuuri looked up, finally. “Soulmate. Mates. I have two soulmates. One of my soulmates is Viktor Nikiforov, and the other is Christophe Giacometti. What happens now?”

“Well, once you can breathe enough, Yakov wants to scout you, so you should probably go to practice,” Christophe said. “Then we take some time, get to know each other, and figure out how this is going to work. My coach said I could stay as long as Viktor did.”


End file.
